Routing in a die and on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) may be quite complex. Difficulties encountered in routing include managing functional blocks of a circuit or die, different functional blocks running at different frequencies and creating crosstalk, signal degradation, such as high frequency signal degradation, and providing a sufficient ground plane to help in stabilizing sensitive signals, among others. A problem that may cause an error in circuit operation includes crosstalk between differential signal pairs. As electric and electronic components become able to resolve finer differences in a signal, it may become more important to reduce crosstalk between signal lines in a die or a PCB.